tragulusfandomcom-20200213-history
Strength
Strength (Str) measures a character's muscle, endurance, and stamina. This ability is the prime requisite of warriors because they must be physically powerful in order to wear armor and wield heavy weapons. A fighter with a score of 16 or more in Strength gains a 10% bonus to the experience points they earn. Furthermore, any warrior with a Strength score of 18 is entitled to roll percentile dice to determine exceptional Strength; exceptional Strength improves the character's chance to hit an enemy, increases the damage they cause with each hit, increases the weight the character is able to carry without a penalty for encumbrance, and increases the character's ability to force open doors and similar portals. Explanations To-hit Adjustment is added to or subtracted from the attack roll rolled on 1d20 during combat. A bonus makes the opponent easier to hit; a penalty makes them harder to hit. Damage Adjustment also applies to combat. The listed number is added to or subtracted from the dice rolled to determine the damage caused by an attack (regardless of subtractions, a successful attack roll can never cause less than 1 point of damage). The damage adjustment also applies to some missile weapons, although bows must be specially made to gain the bonus; crossbows never benefit from the user's Strength. Weight Allowance is the weight (in pounds) a character can carry without being encumbered. A character carrying up to the listed weight can move their full movement rate. Maximum Press is the heaviest weight a character can pick up and lift over their head. A character cannot walk more than a few steps this way. No human or humanoid creature without exceptional Strength can lift more than twice their body weight over their head. A warrior with Strength 18/00 can lift up to 480 pounds overhead in a single move. Open Doors indicates the character's chance to force open a heavy or stuck door. When a character tries to force a door open, roll 1d20. If the result is equal to or less than the listed number, the door opens. A character can keep trying to open a door until it finally opens, but each attempt takes time and makes a lot of noise. Numbers in parentheses are the chances (on 1d20) to open a locked, barred, or magically held door, but only one attempt per door can ever be made. If it fails, no further attempts by that character can succeed. Bend Bars/Lift Gates states the character's percentage chance (rolled on percentile dice) to bend normal, soft iron bars, lift a vertical gate (portcullis), or perform a similar feat of enormous strength. When the character makes the attempt, roll percentile dice. If the number rolled is equal to or less than the number listed on the table, the character bends the bar or lifts the gate. If the attempt fails, the character can never succeed at that task. A character can, however, try to bend the bars on a gate that they couldn't lift, and vice versa. Table: Strength Category:Character Information Category:Ability Scores